Loving You In Live And Beyond
by Lumiechelle
Summary: Sequel to "Look Into Your Eyes", many years have passed since Meg decided to stay with Hades. But a new, mysterious power has come to destroy everything they care about. At the same time, their son Aimatos has got his own problems with love and even Meg's adopted daughter Meddi experiences emotions she's never known before.


The years had quietly passed, but neither the gods of Olympus nor the inhabitants of the underworld had reason to care. Not even Megara, a young woman from Greece, who left the world of the mortals to live with her lover Hades, cared about the things happening up there. The only contacts she still had on earth were her Ex-Husband, Hercules, and her foster daughter, Meddi, a young witch. Meg herself had not aged a day within the last 25 years. She still looked as young as she did, when she arrived. While Hades had not been able to make her an actual goddess, he managed to gift her with immortality.

Right now, she sat in the room she shared with her spouse, reading a book about greek history and waited for Hades to return. He was at a meeting at Olympus. After helping Meg to save Hercules from Meddies biological mother, a wicked witch named Krínos, Zeus had decided to give his youngest brother another chance. Indeed, Meg looked up from her book, once she heard steps outside. But the well build male, who entered her room that hour was not Hades. It was Aimatos, their son. He had grown into a handsome young demigod.

"Mother," he looked at her. "I know, I've never asked before, but...I want to go and see how live on earth is like!"

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you do that? Don't you like it here?"

"I do, mother. But I've ever known Olympus and this place. How are humans? How does life on earth work? You lived there when you were my age. Is it worth living there?"

Meg smiled, put her book aside and went over to her son. "Oh, Matos. Yes, life on earth can be great. But I relate it with a lot of pain from the past. This is why I rarely ever visit,unless it concerns your adopted sister Meddi, or Hercules, your cousin." She slowly left the room and her son followed her through the corridors. "Now, dear. If you really want to go, I won't stop you. But be careful." Meg said smiling.

"Is it...dangerous there?"

Meg grinned. She thought it was cute how scared her boy could be even at his age. He wasn't like his father at all. "Hey, kid. I know you can handle the dangers of earth. In comparison to the ones you face here every day, the creatures crawling out off Tartarus, it's nothing."

Ever since his fifteenths birthday, it had been Aimatos job to take care, that the souls locked away at Tartarus stayed there. He was assisted by Hades pet Cerberus.

Aimatos sighed in relief. "Alright. I won't disappoint you." e hugged her goodbye and took a boat to cross Styx.

"They really grow up fast, Meg muttered. "I remember when he was just a wee baby and I had to feed, dress and clean him."

"Um, excuse me, but YOU had o do that?"

Meg turned around to see Pain and Panic standing there. Pain, who had spoken, gave her a slightly irritated look.

"Well, I did...most of the time." Meg said shrugging.

"Well, the worse jobs like...like changing the diaper was our job, wasn't it, Panic?" He looked over to the teal imp, who nervously nodded.

"Ah, well. But you can't argue that I did more about that than his father."

"So true!" Pain said.

"Quiet! If he returns now and hears us..." Panic said frightened.

"He won't, I'm certain." Meg answered. "He won't be back for two hours."

"I heard it's an emergency meeting." Pain said. "Wonder what happened."

"Me too." Meg said, looking up to the way, which lead out off the underworld. "Well, we'll soon find out."

* * *

"This is truly concerning." Zeus said, as he and the other gods all sat together. "For the last weeks, the world has been haunted by the worst catastrophes. And none of it happened because of us, I assume."

"Well," Poseidon said. "I wasn't the one who sunk that roman emperors ship, when he was on his way visiting the king of Crete."

"Nor did I whither the harvest this autumn," Demeter explained.

"Well, it can't have been the titans." Zeus glanced over to Hades. "Your son takes care no one leaves Tartarus?"

"Hey, my boy is very capable of doing his duty!" Hades said, crossing his arms. "But what I wonder is, is your son actually capable of sending most of them there in the first place?"

"Yes!" Hercules answered. "I've found every monster threatening Thebes."

"That's all very well, but we still have no clue what's happening!" Zeus said. "So, until I've found a clue, you pay attention and take care. You're dismissed." The other gods slowly parted and went back to their duties. Only Hercules remained.

"Father, if you don't mind, I'll seek my daughter Meddi and ask her. As a witch she knows things even the gods will never experience."

"Yes, Hercules, do that. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry," Hercules whispered as he turned to leave. "I won't disappoint you..."


End file.
